yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Hallucigenia (ハルキゲニア)/guide
Effects Guide - Aya 'Wheel (しゃりん)' Enter between the two stone columns in the Tree World to the area where Marginal Vivid Worker stands above a city. There will be a house with a white path leading to its door. Enter that house by facing upwards to the Factory, then enter the building to the left. For the quickest route, follow these instructions: *Up the first door. *Enter a door to the left. *Enter another door to the left (Purple building). *In the 4-way intersection, go south. *Enter the door to your closest right. *Up the stairs, door on the left. *Obtain the Wheel effect from wall. 'Switch (スイッチ)' Enter the Tree World and go roughly northwest. If you've reached a teleport area (two stone columns), go down/south until you've passed the second tree to your right. The switch will be to the right of this tree. 'Manhole (マンホール)' In the Marginal Vivid Worker area from the Tree World's teleport, go completely to the right. You'll enter the Cursed Maze that has white walls covered in eyes and mouths. Go straight down until you reach the first clearing with four directions to go to. In this area, go left, then south. Pick up the manhole from the ground. (It may not give you a message like the other effects that say which effect, but checking your menu will have you assured that you have the manhole effect.) 'Three Legged (さんぼんあし)' Enter the buildings where you got the wheel effect. In the first room, take the right door. Move down the steps and then continue to the next two areas, then up the steps. You will be in a Vitrine World. Go down the small steps and over to a brown-ish creature that has multiple legs and interact with it. 'Gun (じゅう)' Go to the Stones World and enter the stone cave surrounded by stones to the Dark Town. Go through the forest part and find an entrance to the Train Tracks Labyrinth. Go upwards to find a manhole that leads you to the Falling People Passage and you'll find the Gun effect beside it. 'Sand Hill (すなやま)' Enter the Stones World and go past 3 stones near to you on the north, then turn right. Enter the stone cave that leads to the Pebbled Landscape, then find an entrance to the Head Worker's Place and interact with the sand hill. 'ASCII Art (アスキーアート)' Go to the Stones World and find an ASCII art character. 'Slithering/Zuruzuru (ずるずる)' In the Marginal Vivid Worker area from the Tree World's teleport, go completely to the right. You'll enter the Cursed Maze that has white walls covered in eyes and mouths. Find an entrance in the lower part of the maze that leads to the Yellow Water World. Interact with the NPC that carries a slithering tumor. 'Scythe (かま)' In the Marginal Vivid Worker area from the Tree World's teleport, go completely to the right. You'll enter the Cursed Maze that has white walls covered in eyes and mouths. Find an entrance in the lower part of the maze that leads to the Yellow Water World. Then go up, left, down, left and you will reach the green portal to the wooden house to the Docks, interact there with the Guillotine. 'Stones / Rocks (いしころ)' Go to the Prehistoric Ocean and find the little rocks on the floor. 'Mask (かめん)' Go to the Stones World and enter the stone cave surrounded by stones to the Dark Town. Go upward until you reach a big building then enter the door and interact with the Mask that lays on the floor. 'Bed Hair (てんねんパーマ)' Go to the Prehistoric Ocean and go south until you reach a small building that leads you to the Hand Entrance to the Apartment. Go to the first door near the entrance to the Train Station and interact with the Bed Hair NPC. 'Sliced (わぎり)' Go to the Prehistoric Ocean and go south until you reach a small building that leads you to the Hand Entrance to the Apartment. Go up the stairs two times and enter the right door which will lead you to Doll World. Find a doll head that has an opened mouth (not the crying one) and enter the mouth. It will lead you to Block World; go upwards and go through the entrance to the Cliff with a pregnant girl standing nearby. Interact with the train tracks to obtain the effect. 'Half (はんぶん)' In the Marginal Vivid Worker area from the Tree World's teleport, go completely to the right, you'll enter the Cursed Maze that has white walls covered in eyes and mouths. Find the Circus Tent in upper part of the maze and interact with the NPC that has only half side for 3 times. Aine Guide - Aya To unlock Aine as a playable character, you must collect all effects and interact with Aine that randomly appears in certain worlds for 5 times: 'Prehistoric Ocean' Go to the Prehistoric Ocean and go left until you reach the first NPC then go downward until you reach a green creature, Aine will be around there sometime. 'Factory' Go to the Factory, up the first door, go to the left door twice to the intersection then go north, Aine will be on the top of the factory sometime. 'Vitrine World' Aine will be on the top of the Vitrine World sometime. 'Pebbled Landscape' Aine will be in the Pebbled Landscape sometime. 'Dark Town' Aine will be in the Dark Town at the north east of the big building sometime. 'Train Track Labyrinth' Aine will be in the Train Track Labyrinth near the Tea Cup sometime. 'Yellow Water World' Aine will be in the Yellow Water World on the land that on the top of the entrance sometime. 'The Docks' Aine will be in the Docks at the south east of the entrance sometime. 'Theater' Go to the Theater and go into left door, go up and go to the top then go into the right door, Aine will be in the room sometime. After you completed the task, a red dot will appear on the wall in Aya's reality room, interact with it you will be able to change your character into Aine. Maps - Aya halluttlmap.png|Train Tracks Labyrinth halluCMmap.png|Cursed Maze Effects Guide - Aine 'Cowboy (カウボーイ)' Go to the Dark Town and go straight south to the forest part, go among the forest and find the entrance to the Train Tracks Labyrinth, interact with the Tea Cup that has 1/4 random chance warps you to the Prehistoric Ocean, go to the bottom and enter the Hand Entrance to the Apartment, go throught the doors and stairs to the last room, obtain the Cowboy effect from the rope on the floor. 'Kappa (かっぱ)' Go to the Hilly Settlement and enter the cave to the Yellow Water World, enter an entrance to the Monster Passage and go straight right to the Cursed Maze, go to the mouth entrance to the Monochrome Room and interact with the NPC. 'Singer (かしゅ)' Go to the Theatre and out of the room, go straight down to another hallway and go to the left hallway to the stage, interact with the microphone. 'Mass (かたまり)' Go to the Dark Town and go straight south to the forest part, go among the forest and find the entrance to the Train Tracks Labyrinth, interact with the Tea Cup that has 1/4 random chance warps you to the Prehistoric Ocean, go to the bottom and enter the Hand Entrance to the Apartment, go throught the doors and stairs and enter the last door to the Doll World, find the head with the mouth opened (not the crying one) to the Block World, go to the upper right corner and interact with the mass. 'Light (かろやか)' Go to the Sick World and interact with the NPC besides the entrance. 'Monster (かいぶつ)' Go to the Hilly Settlement and enter the cave to the Yellow Water World, enter an entrance to the Monster Passage and interact with the Parallax Background. 'Mosquito (か)' Go to the Dark Town and follow the road to the stone cave, enter the cave to the Stones World, then go to another stone cave that leads you to the Pebbled Landscape, find an entrance to the Head Worker's Place and interact with the Mosquito Repellent. 'Flower Bed (かだん)' Go to the Dark Town and go straight south to the forest part, go among the forest and interact with the flower bed. 'Common Cold (かぜ)' Go to the Hilly Settlement and go up, left, up, left, up, right, up, left, up, right and interact with a tall NPC. 'Turtle (かめ)' Go to the Hilly Settlement and enter the cave to the Yellow Water World, enter an entrance to the Monster Passage and go straight right to the Cursed Maze, go to the north part of the maze and find a turtle shell. Events 'Chasers in the Theater (Aya, Aine)' After maneuvering through the theater for some time, you may reach an area that has nothing but the iconic Hallucigenia monochrome blobs as a wall mural on the other side. This triggers an event that causes the white-dressed NPCs to chase you and the floor tileset to turn red. You can escape this by going back to the Nexus, but the chasers will still be there, regardless (You have to wake up to make them disappear). 'The Big Red Button (Aya)' In the Trees World you can find a big red button that will crash the game when interacted with (most likely on purpose). It is highly recommended to save your game before viewing this event. It will give you a message that says 「0による浮動小数点数除算」, which is translated to something like "The floating-point number to divide by 0". From what it looks like, this is a trolling event with a reference to some internet meme. 'Marginal Vivid Worker (Aya)' If you interact under the Marginal Vivid Worker which stands above the city by using Gun effect, you can blow up it's head. 'Projectors (Aya, Aine)' You can find many projectors that show some full screen movies in some places: *'Cursed Maze' - 4 dots circling with a big dot. *'Block World' - A zooming shaking dot. *'Circus Tent' - An eye. *'Rooftop' - A field and a tree. *'Apartment' - A city night view. *'Train Station' - A train station. *'?' - A flower field. Endings Guide 'Aya' After you collected all effects, the door in Aya's reality room will be open. It will lead you to the ending screen. There are also 2 more endings, but they are impossible to reach in the current version. 'Aine' After you collected all effects, the door in Aine's reality room will be opened and leads you to the ending screen, same as the Aya's Ending. To unlock Ending 2, you must the 2 stone pillars in the Stones World to the Stones World B, go downward and enter the stone cave to a room where usually has a normal Aya but doesn't show her face in there. There has 1/20 random chance that another Aine is sitting on the bed, interact with her will appear "......" on the screen just like getting an effect. After that the room on the left of Aine's reality room will appear a book on the desk, interact with it will make Aine carries it, then go to the opened door you will achieve the Ending 2. Category:Walkthroughs